


The Ebullience of a Thalassophile

by Selaphiel



Series: A child needs a dad [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day At The Beach, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), no beta we die like honorable men, the beach episode that we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel
Summary: He did have a morbid thought though, that Mrs. Jaeger is doing this now for some petty penance for abondoni-- giving Mikasa under her care at the mall. He erases the idea as soon as he can. She can't fake the red hue on her face as a sign of sickness or the tiny sweat on her head. She isn't leaving him alone with brats that are more high than thugs he's been dealing with. She isn't giving him the leashes of the other two hellions to take them on the beach all on his own for some kind of divine punishment.OrThe story where Levi took Mikasa, Eren, and Armin at the beach. (Like these children deserved)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Series: A child needs a dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Ebullience of a Thalassophile

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new installment, if you have some time; read the others to get the references but it can also read as a standalone fic. Anyway, a beach fic because I miss the beach and I couldn't go there for the summer. 
> 
> this wasn't proofread so expect for some grammar mistakes. Hope you can forgive me.
> 
> rated T for fowl language.

_Thalassophie - From the Greek word thalassa, meaning “sea,” a thalassophile can be defined as “a lover of the sea.” It is the perfect word to describe someone who loves the sea or ocean._

o0o

"I'm so sorry for this Mr. Levi."

"I guess it can't be help." _'Fuck, he needs a bag of tea for this'_

"I know they are looking forward for this trip and I don't have the heart to cancel it just because of my inconvenient health." _'Make that two bags.'_ There's something in his gut that makes him want to hurl himself out of the window for making Mrs. Jaeger look at him like that. Levi vehemently denies that it's guilt, because he doesn't feel guilty about something as ridiculous as Mikasa's name for a chicken.

Maybe he did kind of feel a tinge of regret for ditching Mikasa on that mall trip. Well technically, he did go with her at a certain time but some deity above must've hate him because his oh so primary presence was needed in the agency. He has to save all the paper works and documents that may or may not contained the secrets of the world from drowning. _'Yeah right'_ , Levi's never gonna believe that bullshit from Mike.

Maybe from Erwin but that's a different story. That man could make a fish run a marathon on dry land.

Anyway, he's ass needed in the agency pronto, to handle damage control; courtesy of Hange's eldritch invention of the week. When did he become the Hange pest control, isn't it the job for Molbit, Mobile, Mob-something.

Thus it led him to.....abandon is a strong word, more like give Mikasa to Mrs. Jaeger's care (It was her idea to go to the mall) for the duration of the shopping trip; besides Mrs. Jaeger was going to end up doing all the shopping for Mikasa's necessary needs. He didn't knew jack shit about dresses or girl clothing in general.

How was he suppose to know that sunday dresses and formal dresses were different. Hell, why buy so many dresses in the first place, but when he saw Mikasa's face lit up from the variety of clothing, he sucked up the complaint and blast it to oblivion. Seeing her so happy was worth the standing and the staring at puked rainbow colors of the boutique.

That worthiness though kind of obliterated to oblivion too when the fucking emergency ascended from his moment of tranquility.

He did have a morbid thought though, that Mrs. Jaeger is doing this now for some petty penance for abondoni-- giving Mikasa under her care at the mall. He erases the idea as soon as he can. She can't fake the red hue on her face as a sign of sickness or the tiny sweat on her head. She isn't leaving him alone with brats that are more high than thugs he's been dealing with. She isn't giving him the leashes of the other two hellions to take them on the beach all on his own for some kind of divine punishment.

 _'Who was he kidding'_ , of course she is. Look at that apologetic smile; he can smell a façade ten feet away.

But he accepts it anyway, attest to her own statement. He also doesn't have the heart to cancel the trip. More like he doesn't have the energy for Mikasa's overriding mood of despair if he ever cancels it for that matter.

"On the bright side, Mr. Levi. Armin's grandfather will be joining with you but he might be a bit late." Mrs. Jaeger said, upright and still wearing a smile. Mrs. Jaeger is not looking like a person with an "inconvenient health". _'Be nice'_

Levi nodded as if he was alright with the circumstances. "I'm afraid he has something to do first but don't you worry, I fully trust you to take care of sweet Armin and my Eren on this beach trip. Like you just did for me with Mikasa on the mall". She exclaimed.

_'Yep, totally giving him an act of penance.'_

___

Okay he's got everything: food, clothes, and money. The only thing that made this more bearable was that Mrs. Jaeger gave him the needed money for their needed expenses. She also reminded him to bring a lot of bottled water because hyperactive children with no self preservation except Mikasa and also maybe Armin; which left to only Eren, will definitely drink a lot of sea infested water.

He puts the essentials at his car and checks it for the fifth time if he packed it all. He seems satisfied and goes to call the brats.

He's got a good feeling about this. Yes, he can do this shit. He will have no stress time watching Mikasa and the brats playing in the beach. It's like watching them in the park but with more people...an ocean that has seventy five percent of killing them or beach sand that could potentially bury them alive; besides how hard can it--- no no no nope, he's not going jinx it.

He called again the children before his mind could send him into an early stage of cancer. The brats came running from his call, all wearing their swim wear already.

Both Eren and Armin are wearing swimming trunks with Eren gearing his snorkel. Mikasa, with her new long sleeve one piece adorning chicken animal patterns.

"Chickens?" He asked, with him wearing his trunks and green shirt that Mikasa gave him for christmas that says: _Surviving Fatherhood one Tea at a time._

"I love it, reminds me of Susan."

"Figures," He said, she seems happy about her new swim wear and witnessing that, made him think the mall ditching thing again.

"C'mon Mr. Levi! we're burning daylight."

"Shut it you brat or you're the one who's gonna burn." He replied at Eren who's already positioned himself in the car. The kid huffed at his response. "Okay but I wanna dip in the ocean first before burning."

He frowned and ushered Mikasa to get in the car. First thing they arrive there he's going to chuck Eren straight into the ocean.

He settled himself and takes in the safety precautions of the car for the kids. All three of them were sitting at the back. Mikasa's forgoing her shotgun position to settle behind so she could face them without having to crane her head to talk.

Levi turned the ignition and the GPS for their journey destination. So far the ride was calming, the brats at the back were chatting silly things on what they're gonna do in the ocean. Yet, his hoping for a no stress time at the beach was crushed to bits when he heard something from their conversation.

"You bet your pop tarts, I'm gonna do the ten meter cliff jump."

He immediately put a stop to it before the other two could get any ideas. "Hey, there'll be no jumping on any cliffs."

"But Mr. Levi, it's only a ten meter jump."

"Ten meter jump my ass, I'm gonna throw you in a trench myself." He exasperated, "Really?" Eren asked.

"But, there are no trenches in our close approximate sea area Mr. Levi." Piped Armin, butting in the conversation. "Really?" Eren asked again with a bit disappointment at his words.

"Yeah, did you know that the largest trench--" And Levi tune out the remaining explanation. At least the Jaeger brat was distracted. He really hope that the brat would forget his suicide jump. 

He drag a hand to his face and sighed above. He should've never leave at the mall, he should've let the secrets of the world remained a secret by letting it succumb to Hange's failed cheap tsunami simulator. But it would've been a bitch to recover that millions worth of paperwork. Still, he admit he was enjoying a little at the shopping trip with Mikasa and Mrs. Jaeger.

With Mikasa, showing herself with different outfits to him. Trying to pull an opinion out of him in each dress. Well no need for that, because to his required opinion, every single one of them that she tried was _pretty_ (Even the chicken onesie). He even had a terrifying urge to take a picture in every clothes she outfitted but he controlled this new phenomena before he make a fool of himself.

Except for the chicken onesie, he took a snap while Mrs. Jaeger was hoarding all the clothing from the children's aisle.

Maybe that's why Mrs. Jaeger was giving him divine punishment. Mikasa must've been devastated when he abando--ditc-- fuck.. When he left for his work. But he did checked if Mikasa was mad at him for leaving and well, she just said she understands his line of work and instead of being angry at his limited presence, she should be happy that he's helping people who could be needing assistance.

 _'Shit'_ , that was mature of her even if that needed assistance that he left for was utter bull crap.

Back to the present, he observes her at his rear view mirror. She is clearly excited about the beach, with the way she keeps smiling at her friends. She nods at their silly talks and beamed at the camera that Armin produced from nowhere. She must have notice him observing them because she beams at the view of his mirror too.

Levi who undeniably has a soft spot for her, smiled a little in response. And clearly missed the next turn of their destination. Realized that he passed it, he hit the breaks hard. Earning the children a scream and maybe a concussion.

"Okay is everyone dead?" He turned to the children and assess for any casualties.

"Do it again Mr. Levi!"

"My camera's seems alright Mr. Levi." Armin answered and Mikasa raises a thumbs up.

 _'Hellions the three of them',_ and sighed again, praying for his unstable hope of no stress time at the beach.

___

He grabbed the large water bottle and the sunscreen. He addressed the brats, who stood still for his next command.

When they arrived at the beach, Levi immediately ordered the children to unpack the things at the trunk while he look for a cottage to rent. He opted Armin to be in charge and if he see any one of them disobey his orders; they'll be swimming in the sand rather than at the sea.

"So, the towels were hang?"

"Hanging like a kite sir!" Eren saluted.

"Food prepared?" He asked further."Yes," answered Mikasa.

"And everything is settled sir, no hiccups and no shenanigans." Armin reported while taking a picture with his water-proof camera at their rented cottage.

Levi grunted in satisfaction and handed the sunscreen to Mikasa, indicating to put some of it and pass it to others. "Okay, what are your schemes in the beach." Knowing them, there's bout to be a migraine for him.

"I'm gonna jump in the ten meter cliff jump."

"I'm gonna take a picture of his jump."

"I'm gonna watch him do a flip of his jump."

Levi abruptly sprayed water from the large bottle at their faces. "The three of you get a big fuck no." Levi's eye twitched, with the children sputtering from the unexpected water. "for the last time Eren, no fucking killing yourself, Mikasa you can see him do a flip except at the cliff." He frowned.

"And Armin, I expected better from you."

"But I need awesome pictures to commemorate this awesome summer trip, Mr. Levi." Armin explained seriously.

He poured the remaining water at Armin's head with a dry look. _'He probably shouldn't waste anymore clean water'_. The brat squeaked and coughed the excess water. "Don't be a little shit Armin or I'll demote you."

Eren snickered while Mikasa smiled at their friend's predicament. Levi then warned them, that if they ever set foot on those cliffs, they can kiss their awesome summer trip goodbye. Eren reluctantly agreed, disappointed that he can't have his jump and Armin's bet of pop tarts.

"First things first, do any of you shits knew how to swim?" He asked as he capped the now empty bottled water. "Well duh Mr. Levi, this snorkel of mine isn't just for decoration." Eren said as he snapped the elastic band of the gear.

 _'Is it child abuse if he hurl a large bottle at a kid's face?.....maybe'_. He dismissed the idea and proceeded to bump the kid in the head anyway. "Nobody likes a smartass brat." He waited for the responses of the other two when surprisingly, Mikasa raises a hand. "I don't know how to, I've never get the chance to learn before..." She stated as she mumbled the last part.

Looking her melancholy mood, Levi also bumped her head with the bottle. "Don't get all miserable with me, that's why we're on the beach. I just have to know if all of you could survive from that amount of water." He explained then gazed down at Mikasa, "Wipe that woeful face of yours. I just have to teach you that's all."

Joining in tandem Armin immediately promised to help her learn and Eren, (Smartass that he was) proclaimed: she can master it in no time like a pro just like everything she's good at.

Levi reviewed their designated task. They must teach Mikasa how to swim and after that, they can run wild and wreck childish havoc except jumping of a cliff or potentially killing themselves.

"Mr. Levi, I have a request." Levi was prepared to shut down that request. "Can we rent a unicorn float." Eren expressed as excitement filled the other two at the request. Levi gazed at the direction of those said floats and looked back at the children.

Armin was busy blabbering how amazing it would be for taking pictures with the unicorn float. Mikasa excitedly nodded at his constant chatter while Eren looked expectantly.

"Fine but if it's broken, I'm not paying." He sighed and the children cheered.

Together, they rented the unicorn. The man in charge dragged the float with the rope that was tied in a ring by its neck. The man explained the rules: the float could only house two to three children or two fully adults, they could only rent it for about 3 hours and if it's pierce or torn, he must pay for the damages.

At that, Levi glared at the kids with immense intent emphasizing that THEY MUST NOT BREAK IT.

Satisfied with the ordeal, they advanced themselves to finally dip in the cool refreshing ocean.

___

As what the Jaeger brat predicted, Mikasa learned the swimming lessons like a pro. Maybe he's a bit biased but nonetheless, she learns it after a couple of guided instructions on how to not get yourself a mouthful of saltwater.

He waits as Mikasa swims with determination towards him while Armin's taking a picture of them like a paparazzi. Eren on the sideline, holding the rope of the unicorn float, cheered for Mikasa's treading in the water.

When Mikasa finally reaches his arms, grinning in achievement; he felt something akin to pride. He deems Mikasa a passing pat to the head, signifying she can be in the ocean without having the fear of drowning. Her grin widens and swims herself to Eren's direction.

"Mr. Levi, I want to take a picture."

"You're already taking pictures." He said dryly. "Well, yeah but I want to take a picture of myself in there." Armin pointed at those mountains of rocks where colossal waves are splashing.

"Why all these pictures brat?" He asked and Armin smiled sheepishly. The kid scratched his cheek and mumbled shyly. "I want to make a book."

Levi hummed for an elaboration. "I want to make a book of world wonders by myself." Levi raised a brow, before he can reply Armin added. "Yeah, I want to create it with the use of my camera. A book of world wonders made out of adventures in our summer trip." The kid exclaimed joyfully, a gleam in his eyes.

"You're too young to make a book."

"Uhm..no, no I'm not."

"Yes, you are,"Levi muttered but who's he to deny. He accepted the request and shouted to the brats playing with the unicorn to not do anything stupid while he and the other brat go somewhere to take a picture.

They neared themselves at the heavy rocks, waves of water clashed with it, producing a big splash. "Snap a picture with it." He shooed Armin to do his job. "But I want to be in it." The kid replied.

"What? You want to be on top of those rocks."He sarcastically asked. "Yes," with that answer, Levi frowned.

Armin saw his sour face. "Don't worry Mr. Levi, I won't slip. I'm the responsible one remember." Levi could only glare at the kid; weighing the pros and cons for this idiotic photo shoot.

"Fine but if you slip and die. I'll make Eren in charge."

"No you won't." Armin countered as he gave the camera to Levi and positioned himself carefully at the large rock.

The kid settled himself carefully on the top of a rock and raised a hand. He explained to Levi to take the picture in time of the water splashes behind his back. Levi followed the demand reluctantly and clicked the camera. It ended Armin a lot of water in his head but still completely composed of his position.

After the shot, Levi helped the blonde settled in the flat surface and the kid went immediately to check in the picture. Armin gave his appreciation to him for capturing such an amazing picture. He can't wait to show this to the others.

Speaking with the others, Levi narrowed his eyes when he didn't see them. He scan the spot to where he left them and buried the rising panic.

He kept searching and ordered Armin to stay by his side. He doesn't need another brat to lose in his charge. When suddenly Armin shouted for his attention and pointed at his left direction.

Indeed, what he saw were the other brat and his brat. They were on much deep water with Eren standing in the unicorn encouraging and whooping for Mikasa who's swimming towards the unicorn, having a hard time doggy paddling. _'Because it's the first time she learned how to swim'_. His mind supplied.

"Stay here Armin!" He barked and went to dive in the water. It was much deeper than he thought because he couldn't touch the ground. He continued diving as fast as he can.

As he approached the float, he witness Mikasa already riding with Eren, with the biggest grin plastered in her face. "Levi, Levi, did you see? I swam longer this time." Even though she's drench and panting,she smiled excitedly at him. And even though, he should be mad for giving him a stroke, he is glad for her achievement.

He nodded in confirmation. But still he needs to reprimand them without his anger. He already experienced a depressed Mikasa and he doesn't need to witness the other brat's woeful upbringing.

He only splashed them a handful of seawater for a reprimand and grab the rope to drag it back to more shallow water. The children squealed and Eren whined why he keeps splashing them with water.

"I told you not to do stupid things, right."

"But I couldn't hold in time Joey's rope." Eren reasoned out. "Joey?" Levi asked. "The unicorn, I named him Joey." Mikasa piped in.

Okay, he's not about to ask why a unicorn was named Joey. He's not expecting much from Mikasa. Based on her chosen name for Susan; her pet chicken.

"He was washed away from the waves and we had to swim to retrieve him." Eren added. "Well in that situation Eren, do you think you could've just called me?" Levi concluded.

"But Levi, Joey would've been far away and combust." Mikasa explained with worry.

"Yeah! Unicorns have a self destruct bomb if you move it far away Mr. Levi." Eren explained further.

Levi continued to drag and sighed. _'Crazy children with their crazy logic'_. Decided to not respond for the ridiculous explanation. They made it to Armin's location, seeing that they are nearing the stop; Eren groaned. "Ahw, the rides over."

Even Mikasa looked sad. "What is it now?" Levi exasperated. "Well, it was nice riding with Joey, while you drag the rope Mr. Levi." Eren answered.

"Mmh, it was very tiring dragging the rope by ourselves." Mikasa said. Levi contemplates at their pleading faces and sighed. Well, what way to make sure they're safe other than keeping them in line of his peripheral vision. He shouted at Armin to get in with the horse and all three of them whooped in delight. Before Armin could saddle with them, he paused and took a picture first.

"Onward Joey!"

"Goooooo!"

"Charge oh beautiful steed."

Levi surrendered in his suffering and grabbed the rope with two hands. The children yelled at him to go faster for unicorns are magical beasts and should not be this slow. He had a thought though, to flip the float up to see them fall with their asses. It would certainly be funny to watch but also it could end up accusing him of children abuse, so he trashed the idea and opted to follow their shitty demand.

Levi did his service for about ten minutes. Pulling the rope like he's some kind of a slave while little devils laughed at his misery. What a great picture it was.

The brats continued to express their delight and demands to pull more faster. Eren kept complimenting the float even though Levi's doing the work. Mikasa's behind him patting Joey as if it was a real animal. And Armin who took many pictures, that even some of them were just really blurry and just plain garbage.

He's about to drag them at their cottage's location when he spots a familiar looking old man.

"It's old man Arlert, hey Armin your granpa's here." He called back.

Armin looked at his grandfather and immediately leaped from the float, excited to show his grandfather the pictures he'd taken. Eren wants to know the commotion and spotted the old man waving at them and holding something in his hand.

"Oh yeah! he brought cola." He exclaimed and jumped to follow Armin. With the other brats leaping away, Levi raised a brow to Mikasa. Asking her if she's gonna follow her friends.

"Mmh, maybe later. I want to stay here." She answered. "I had fun, playing and swimming in the beach is really fun." She added while still glowing in happiness from the consistent pulling of the ride.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uhm...can we come back sometime?" She timidly asked. Levi can promise that she can come back but as for him though, that's another different story.

"Of course you can, that's what summer supposed to be but for me to always accompany you...I can't say the same thing." He didn't answer why because both of them knew why. Just like the one in the mall.

"I understand,"

"Mikas--"

"Really I do. I admit it wouldn't be as fun without you but then I'd rather have this than to have nothing at all." She uttered with a finality to her voice.

 _'Shit, that is mature of her.'_ He thought. He stared at her for a bit and patted her head. Truly though, as the years she's been living with him. She's growing up without his notice and there's something in his stomach fluttering with something. He couldn't identify if it's fear or pride with the idea of her growing up.

He had a point in his mind to make sure the picture with her wearing the onesie, to become his home screen wallpaper when he comes back from this trip.

To hell with the possible teasing from Hange because who can tell, Mikasa's not gonna be a child forever and he needs a commemoration before she's all grown up in a blink of an eye. "Don't you want to take a break from the water?" He additionally asked.

She shook her in response. "Okay, get off and drag the rope. It's my time to ride Joey."

She immediately obeyed his instructions. "Get the others too. I want it faster just like what I did." He laid in the float with his back, letting his feet and arms dangling in the sides. "It's my turn to have fun."

End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> A comment for your thoughts. :)


End file.
